Alicorn Heat Wave
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Once, every thousand years Alicorns go into heat and it is much more intense then normal ponies. The three need release from the pain of pure lust. So, the three turn to a certain baby dragon to help them. But does one of them have a secondary motive to be doing this for more then just her heat.
1. Taboo Love in a Heat Wave

**Hello there. I'm back and as promised, I'm writing a Princesses/Spike clop fic. Now, before I start, there is two things that needs to be said. One: All five Six ideas will be written, by most votes will determine which is next. Two: I have to say, I was totally surprised when the Princesses got like 23 votes. You guys really wanted to see pairings that are almost never thought of. Now, this fic will have four chapters.**

Chapter One: Taboo Love in Heat Wave

It was a lovely early morning in Cantorlot as the two royal princess enjoyed the few moments they get to have with each other out side of public events and meeting that require both of them. As Luna lowered her lovely moon and Clelestia raised her bright sun, Luna couldn't help but notice a figure flying in from the north.

"Dear sister, are expecting some more company this morning?" Luna asked as she was puzzled as to what some pony was doing up so early. Celestia noticed the figure as well, and watched for a few moments before she answered Luna.

"No, I have meeting until later this afternoon." she said as they both looked at each other with confused looks and then looked forward towards the figure as it came closer and closer to they. Soon, they could noticed a mane that had yellow, pinkie, and purple melded together on a lite purple body. The two instantly smiled, as they recognized the figure as the Princess of Love and they niece, Princess Cadence.

"Aw, nice to see you again Cadence." Celestia said as she and Luna watch the young Alicorn flutter in the air for a moment until she landed in front of them. But as she looked up at them, Luna's and Celestia's smiles vanished as they saw a look of pure worry on her face. Cadence breathed heavy as she tried to catch her breath and after a few minutes of this she responded.

"Celestia. Luna. I need your help." she said as she looked worried and nerves as she looked at her aunts. The two sisters looked at each other and then nodded as they led her into the castle. After a few minute, the three were in the throne room and once inside Celestia spoke to the guards.

"Make sure we are not disturbed until I open the door." she said to the guards, who saluted and stood at their post with out question. As she entered the room with the other two princesses, she walked over stand next to Luna and both of them looked at the worried Cadence. "Now, what's the matter?"Celestia asked with the gentle smile on her face that could have warmed the blackest of hearts. Cadence looked at her aunts with a hint of blush as she took a deep breath as she speaks.

"I-I'm going into heat." she said as she looked down for a moment as she felt ashamed to bring this up in front of her wn aunts. As she waited for them to speak, she failed to notice the worried looks on their own faces as they looked at each other with worried looks as they turn to face Cadence.

"Oh, I see." Celestia said as she also had hint of blush on her face and she looked away to hide it as Luna spoke next.

"But why is it a big deal? I'm pretty sure you and Shining Armor would make great parents." she said with a warming smile, and this got a smile back from both as Cadence spoke again.

"Thank you Luna, but right now Armor is to busy working on meetings to help set up trading routs to the Crystal Kingdom so we can get surplice we can't get there." Cadence explained to the princesses, and they nodded as they knew that was very important to set up. After few minutes, Celestia looked even more worried as she turned to the window and Luna noticed this as she spoke.

"What's the matter sister?" Luna asked as she looked at her older sister worried for what was wrong with her, Celestia looked at her sister for a moment until she decided her.

"That means we are going in heat soon to and you know how bad it can be." she said as she looked at her sister, who stood there for a moment until she frowned and nodded as she does know. After another few moments of silence, Cadence decides to speak.

"So, what do we do about it? I mean, we can't just ignore it like other ponies do." Cedence said as she looked at her aunts wondering what should they do. After few minutes, Luna spoke.

"What if we find a stallion that could get us relief?" she said with a slight smile. The two looked at for a couple of minutes, until Cadence spoke.

"And what stallion could do that for Three Alicorns?" Cadence asked as she looked puzzled to her aunt, but was surprised by what Celestia said next.

"I know just the 'stallion'." Celestia said with a smile as she looked at her niece and sister, who both looked puzzled as to what she met.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ponyvillle library, Twilight was up and adam with her studies. She was working on Cantorlot history vol. 3 and while she was doing that, her number one assistant, Spike was sorting through resent returns to the library.

"Hey, Twilight. Does Daring Do and The Temper of Nightmare moon before or after Daring Do and the Seal of Pure Night in the series?" he asked from the top of the ladder with a books in each claw.

"Before." she answered him with out look up from her book.

"Thanks." Spike said as he place the two books in the right order and then slid down the ladder to the floor. He then stepped away for it and walked towards Twilight, but as he got near her, he felt a little queasy and began to fight what ever was about to come up. Soon, it was to much and he hacked up a puff of magic smoke, which turned into a scroll.

"OOOO, a letter from Princess Celestia." Twilight said as she looked up from her book and smiled big as Spike unrolled it and began to read it.

"Dear Twilight, a matter of the upmost importance has arrived and I need Spike at the castle for a couple of days to handle this." after reading the whole thing, both Spike and Twilight looked confused at each other as they began to think of what it could mean. Twilight took the letter from Spike and began to read it her self.

"Huh? That's weird. If it's very important, why would she not want to have me or the girls there too." she looked at it over again and then looked confused at Spike.

"Hey, what does that mean. I helped save the Crystal Kingdom." Spike gloated as he smiled proudly and Twilight just rolled her eyes as he had not let her, the other, or even the whole world forget his role on saving them all from the evil King Sombra. She smiled at him as she spoke.

"Alright, alright. Well, you better get ready, 'oh great hero'" she said in a mocking tone, but Spike either didn't hear her tone or choice not to. As he smiled and went up stairs to get his things for a meeting. After few miutes, Spike came down with a small bag on a stick over his shoulder. As he stepped into the room, Twilight noticed him and just smiled as she could only think of what he had in the bag. Soon after, there was a knock at the door and when Twilight opened the it, it reveals a royal guard. Twilight turned to Spike and said, "Be good Spike and remember to do your duties." Twilight said with smile as she watched him walk to the door. He then turned and said.

"Oh, I'll do my duties alright." and with that left, leaving Twilight a little confused as to what he met by that.

* * *

After a short ride in the carriage, the two Pegasus guards landed and Spike departed. As he walked to the large door, he was being watched by Cadence from a window above the door. She watched him for a few moments until he was out view from were she was. After she lost sight of him, she turned to her fellow princesses with a look of unease on her face.

"I'm not sure about this. I'm mean, it's cheating." she said nervously as she looked down to the floor with a frown and blush on her face. Celestia took notice as she stepped forward and placed her hoof on her shoulder as she spoke calmly.

"Now Cadence, I'm not going to pressure you into doing this. I'm just offering a release for you." she said with a smile and looked at her to try and reinsure her. But Cadence was not ready to take the risk as she spoke.

"But what if I get pregnant? I'm pretty sure Shining Armor will notice a half-Dragon half-Pony being born." Cadence said unusually cold as she looked at her aunts in shock, but realized what she did and calmed down in seconds. As there was a slight silence in the hall they were in, until Celestia spoke again.

"Oh, if that is what your worried about. I can help with that." she said as she turned to left and proceeded down the hall with the other two following close behind. As they walk, Cadence still felt weird about this as she spoke.

"It's not just that. I sat for him along with Twilight since they were both foals and well, You know what I mean." sh esaid as she could not think of something call a baby Spike, but felt she got her point across.

"First, hatchling is what you were looking for. Second, he's grown into a fine young dragon." Celestia said as she continued down the hall with both Luna and Cadence follow, but neither noticed a slight blush on her face.

* * *

Spike had been sitting on the throne for quite a while now, and he started to grow bored. As he sat there, he looked at the guard and decided to ask.

"Are you sure I can't leave the room?" Spike asked as he sat with his legs up ad waited for answer, but all he got was a head shaken no. He ground as he laid there for a few more minutes until the door opened.

"Hello again Spike." Celestia said as she stepped into the room with Luna and Cadence followed inside. The sudden entrance, stalled Spike as he hopped off the throne and bowed to the princesses.

"Oh, hello Princess Celestia, Lune, Cadence. I'm sorry that I was sitting on the throne."Spike said as he looked down, and wait for a reaction.

"That's quite alright Spike. Your our gest." se said as she walked up to the young drake and smiled down at as he did the same. After a few more minutes, Spike decided to ask.

"So, what so important that I was needed?" Spike asked with a sly smile, which confused both Luna and Cadence. As she smiled back at him, Celestia decided to answer.

"Oh, that can wait until tomorrow. I also believe Cadence has something for you too." she said as she turned towards Cadence, who blushed before she responded.

"Oh, yes. It's thank you for all your help in saving the Crystal Kingdom and myself." Cadence said as big smile as tried to hide her blush.

"Really, well. Your quite welcome. What is it." Spike asked as he blushed from the compliment. Luna spoke this time.

"You can get it late. right now. Lets go get something to eat." Luna said with a smile as they all turned and started to walk towards the front door. As Spike walked with them, he suddenly felt himself be lifted up and then place on the back of Celestia. She smiled at him and did as well as they continued out of the room to go get some lunch.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Spike and the princesses spent it eating lunch, telling stories even if they lived them, and just enjoyed each other company. But as it went on, Spike had notice Cadence had barely made any eye contact with him and had not really done anything but follow along with them. He wanted to ask, but he felt he might have just been bothering her. Soon, it was supper time as the four sat a large dinning table. The princesses ate a lovely salad along with roasted potatoes and the freshest daisy any pony would love to have had, and Spike had the ripest rubies, the hottest sapphire, and the sweetest torques for desert. After the lovely meal, Celestia and Cadence decides it was time for rest. Spike was a little reluctant to go the bed so soon, but remembered he should all was lesson to the princess. SO, he bid them a good night and then headed to his usual room when he stayed over. As he walked up the stares, the princesses watched him and then Celestia spoke.

"Cadence, are you sure you want to do this. If not, I'm pretty sure me or Luna would be more then happy to take your place." Celestia said as she tried to reinsure her niece. Who looked at her with a nerves smile as she responded.

"No, I'll do this. I just hope Armor finds out." she said as she slowly began to follow Spike up stairs with both Luna and Celestia watching her from below until she went down a hall and out of sight. Once she was gone, Luna looked at her sister and asked.

"Would you like to help me lower the moon?" Celestia looked at her for a few moments, until she smiled and nodded as they both turned around and headed to the balcony to finish their most important jobs, together.

* * *

After he bid the princesses good night, Spike went right into his spare room that was huge, big enough to fit the mane isx and quite a few other as well. Spike walked over to to the large bed that he needed a stepping stool to get on. Once on, Spike crawled towards his bag that was placed their by one of the guards. Once her got there, he opened it and dug inside for a moment until he found it and then pulled out a picute.

"Oh, yeah." Spike said as he looked at the picture and as he looked, his claw slowly reached down and started to rub his two lower scales as he looked a the picture. He continued to rub himself as he stared at the picture with lust as his members started to slowly began to be released from his shaft. Spike was so focused on his own fun, he didn't notice the door slowly open and Cadence pocking her head in. As she turned to look at him, and the blush suddenly filled her face as she watched the dragon.

"This is a bad idea." she said to herself and was about to leave when she took notice of his dragon-hood. To her shock, they were pretty big for his size. To her, they looked about ten inches long and the longer she watched, the more her heat was fogging up her mind. Soon, all she could think of was to have some of Spike. So, she opened the door just enough to enter the room and then closed. The closing was louder then expected, as Spike suddenly turned towards the door and had heavy blush on his face as he had one of his members in claw.

"Cadence, I-I can explain." Spike said nervously as he slid the picture under the pillow and he tried to cover him self. He watched the young Alicorn walk towards the bed and was shocked as she got on the bed with look of pure lust.

"No need to be embarrass. I'm here to give you your reward." she said as she slowly learned forward and plant a gentle kiss on his lips. He was in total shock as the bride of some pony he really respect, was giving him a passionate kiss. He was slowly start to get into it, but he stopped himself as he pushed her away and asked.

"Wait Cadence, what about Armor?" Spike said nervously as he looked at her eyes. She just smiled and then placed her hoof in between his members, and began to start rubbing them as she spoke.

"He will never know." she said with a smile as she lowered her mouth to his upper member and began to plant kisses on the head as she rubbed the lower one. This continued for a few moments, until she switched as she kissed the lower one and rub the top one. After a few more moments of this, she lifted her self up a little and then took the whole top one in a her mouth. Spike was in total shock as she continued this a minute or two until she removed the member from her mouth and then she went to the lower one. She continued this for a few moments until Spike was getting close to his climax.

"I'm gonna..." Spike tried to warn her, but it was to late. Cadence barely had time to remove the member she was on out of her mouth and then she placed both of them into her mouth as Spike start to unleash his loads. Cadence was surprised how much he came as she had to swallowed three times fast just to keep up. After cumming five more time, Spike climax finally subsided as he sat back in shock at how much he had just came as was Cadence while she swallowed the last of it. After finishing it off, she crawled up on top of him and began to line up both members with her two lower holes. After they were lined up, she turned towards Spike and lowered her face towards him as she spoke.

"Ready for part two of your reward?" she asked with a sly smile as all she got was a nod. After getting that, she began to lower herself onto the impressive members. After a few moments, she had all of them in her love tunnel and plot holes. After getting use to it, she slowly lifted herself up and the lowered herself back down onto him. This went on for few minutes, as both Alicorn and dragon were getting pleasure form this and wanting more, Spike grabbed her hips and helped her get his members deeper into her. He matched his thrusts with hers as she moaned louder from the pleasure he was giving her, and she was coming close to her own climax. So, she sped up her pace and was soon sent over the edge, and as he inner walls clamed down on his members.

"Ah, I'm CUMMMMMMMMMMMINNNNNNG." Spike yelled as he pulled her down onto him as he released his seed into her holes. As she felt him release into her, she climaxed as=gain and this sent her into heaven. After her high subsided, she fell on to him with her mane a mess and drifted off into sleep in the arms of her secret lover. Spike smiled as to drifted off into sleep. As he did, the photo he had fell from his pillow and onto the ground face down.

* * *

**Well, that is it for the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review to tell me how I'm doing. Oh, and I'm placing the poll back up with out the Princesses story on it. Here are the plots again and the next one will be announced on this fics final chapter.**

**Applejack/Spike: After loosing him on their way to Appleoosa, she is horrified and sad that she might not see her little dragon friend. So, the night before they return to Ponyville. She shows him how she feels**

**Rainbow Dash: After a stunt gone wrong. Rainbow Dash is layed up in bed and must depend on Spike's help until she well again. After a few weeks, she starts to like having him around, especially around bath time.**

**Fluttershy/Spike: Set after Dragonshy. After she stood up to the huge dragon, Fluttershy wants to try to learn more about them. So, she asks if Spike could visit her for a weekend to study him a little and get a little more.**

**Rarity/Spike: On her way to her first, official fashion show. Rarity has taken Spike with her for support and maybe a little stress release.**

**Pinkie Pie/Spike: Set daring Party of One. Pinkie wants to know why her friends are avoiding her. So, her dragon naps Spike and gets him to talk, one way or another. (NOT a rape fic.)**


	2. Love by a Full Moon

**Hello, here is the next chapter, but first I feel I should say one thing. In this fic, there will be no Princess Molestia. I'm not against the idea, but it's not mine. Also, I'd like to thank you for all your support.**

Chapter 2: Love by a Full Moon.

It was the dead of the night as all ponies in Cantorlot and inside the castle were fast a sleep, except two. One was the princess of night, as she had most of her moments watching over ponies in their dreams and making sure the night was all clear form any danger. The other was her older sister, who was getting ready raise her sun and relieve her sister from her duty so she could rest. As she walked towards the balcony, she took a turn that would have taken a little longer then the usual way but it was so she could see something. As she passed the door to Spike room, she quietly opened it and peeked inside. She smiled as she saw the two cuddled up to each with smiles on their faces and dry juices on them plus the steets.

"She found out his special gift." she said with a smile as she was about to leave when she noticed a thing out of the corner of her eye so, she turned back and saw it was a picture. Curious, she slowly pushed the door open and lightly stepped closer until she was close enough to the down picture. She used her magic to slowly levitate it off the ground and brought it towards her face. As she laid eyes on it, her eyes widened and blush over whelmed her face. After looking at the picture for a few more moments, and then she turned to the sleeping dragon with a sly smile on her face as she spoke, "You brought this with you. Now I know I was right." she then slid the picture back to were it was, and then turn and left just as quietly as she did entering.

* * *

Luna waited on the balcony tapping her hoof as her sister was late, and her sister was never late. Luna then turn when she heard the door open and saw her sister standing there a little winded.

"Are you okay, Sister?" she asked as she looked worried as he sister look tiered for some reason. Celestia took a few moments until she decided to answer.

"Yea fine, just had a little trouble sleeping." she said as she tried to reinsure her, but Luna was not really buying it as she looked at her for a few seconds until she decided to speak.

"Is your heat coming in faster then normal?" she asked in a worried tone and watched as Celestia face became bright red from the question.

"Yeah, that it." Celestia said with a smile as she hoped her sister will except the reason, which she did as she walked towards her sister and smiled as she spoke again.

"Don't worry, your turn will be up soon. After mine today." she said as she stood next to her sister and the two enjoyed the others company until the moon was down and the sun was up. After that, Luna bid her sister a heart warming good bye as she left to get dome rest that she would be needing for later. Leaving a blushing Cleestia as she looked at the bright blue sky as she spoke to herself.

"I just hope you except me when I take my turn." she said as continued to stare at the sky for quite awhile until her stomach growled and she turned to head back inside for her breakfast.

* * *

As Celestia entered the dinning area, she was happily surprised to find Spike and Cadence were talking to each other with smiles on their face while they ate their stacks of flap jacks. She smiled as she walked towards the two, and as she got closer, Spike took notice of her approach and spoke to her.

"Good morning, Celestia." he greeted her and waved with his little claw, which made her blush and smile at him as she sat down next to Cadence, who turned toward her aunt with a very big smile on her face.

"Hey aunt, It's so good to see you this morning." she said in a very happy tone, similar to that of Pinkie Pie. This reaction made her smile as she spoke.

"Is the little problem taken care of?" she asked in a sly smile on her face and she got a big smile from Cadence as she responded.

"Yes, and it was great." she said as she turned to Spike, who blushed as she spoke about last night. The two Alicorn laughed at the young drakes blush and he laughed a little nerves laugh as they finish their meals. After his pancakes were gone, Spike excused himself from the table and then left the room to try an clear his head. As the door shut, Celestia turned towards Cadence as she spoke.

"SO, how was it? Didn't I tell you he was magic." Celestia asked as she had a sly smile on her face.

"Oh yes. He was great and all, but he really didn't move much." she said as she watched the smile leave Celestia face.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked.

"Well, he just sat there as I took charge." she explained.

"Well, did you let him try anything?" Celestia asked, and she got her answer from Cadence blush. Celestia smiled as she placed her hoof over her shoulder as she added, "Cadence I thing we need to talk."

* * *

For the rest of the morning and early afternoon, Spike was on his own and he felt weird as it seamed the princesses were busy with something, but he had no idea of what it could be. So, Spike decided to head into Cantorlot and see if he could find something to do. As the young dragon walked through the streets of Equestia's largest city, he couldn't help but feel there were eyes on him and it made him feel uneasy. After a few more minutes, Spike noticed his favorite donut shop and he did feel a little hungry. So, he walked inside and took a seat at the counter, waiting for a certain yellow earth pony.

"Well, long time no see Spike. What will it be?" Pony Joe asked as he smiled at one of his favorite customers.

"Hey Joe. Give me three chocolate with extra sprinkles." Spike said as he turned around to check if some pony was watching him. After a few moments, Joe returned with Spike's order and placed it on the counter.

"Here you go. That will be fifteen bits." Joe said with a smile as Spike placed twenty on the counter. After paying for the donuts, Spike proceeded to eat it but he failed to notice a Royal Guard was watching him. As he stood at a safe distance, used a new invent called a walkie-talkie as he spoke.

"I have a lock on him." he said over the small radio.

"Alright, keep him in sights and wait until my next order." said some pony over the other line as he placed it down and continued to watch him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, there was a loud yawn coming from Luna's chambers as she sat up and stretched her front legs as started to wake herself up. After a few moments, she turned to her wall clock and saw it was 4:00 pm. She smiled as she saw she had plenty of time for her fun with Spike. So, she stood up from the bed and walked over to her beauty desk as she started to brush her mane. As she started to brush, the door opened and a male royal guard walked in with a white coat, blue mane, and a shield breaking as a cutie mark.

"Princess Luna, did you need me at this hour?" he asked as he bowed at the royal figure.

"Yes Shield Breaker, could you get me Spike?" she said with a smile on her face, but she could see his refection and she did not like it.

"Well, Princess. He's not here. He's off in the city." Breaker said as he continued to bow.

"Oh, well. Could you send a guard to fetch him for me?" Luna said in a sweet voice as she tried to not show her anger.

"Yes, I already have one of my stallions trailing him. I'll tell him to bring Spike to you asap." he said as he stood up and then proceeded to leave to get his job done. After he left, she continued to brush her mane until it was flowing like her sisters and then Luna went over and laid on her bed as she waited for Spike to be delivered to her chambers. After about ten minutes of waiting, she heard voices come from the other side of the door.

"Can you please tell me what she needs me for?" the voice was distinctly Spike's. Luna smiled as she heard the knob move and in walked Shield Break walked in with Spike on his back.

"I've already told you ten times. I can't tell you." Breaker said in an annoyed tone as he walked over to the laying Alicorn, and then bucked Spike off of his back making him land on the bed and then he turned to leave the room.

"Breaker, could you make sure we are not disturbed?" Luna asked as she watched the stallion walk out of the room.

"Yes my lade." Breaker said as he walked past the door and then closed it, leaving the alicorn and a confused Dragon. After a few moments of silence, Spike decided to ask.

"What's the matter Princess Luna?" he asked a little nerves as to what she wanted from him and he got even more worried as she gave him a straight glare as she responded.

"Spike, I know about you and Cadence." she said in a stern voice as she decided to play with the little dragon's mind a little first before going to the body. Spike looked nervously at the alicorn as he swallowed hard and then he spoke.

"L-look Princess. I-it was a mistake. Please don't tell Shining Armor." Spike said as he got on his knees and began to beg for her silence. Luna smiled at the dragon's pleading as she ought back a smile as she spoke.

"I'm not so sure about that. I mean, Armor is my Son-in-Law and more or less you big brother." Luna said as she placed her hoof on her chin to pretend that she was thinking of telling. Spike started to get more nerves for he knew if Armor or worst, Twilight found out, he'd might as well left town as he spoke.

"Please, I'll do anything. Just don't tell him." Spike begged as he felt his life in Equestia might be coming to an end. Luna smiled and decided that she had tormented him enough as she spoke.

"Well, I might be able to over look it just this once. On one condition." she said with a sly smile as she loved to play with him like this, even though she felt she shouldn't.

"Yeah, sure Anything." Spike said as smiled happily while he looked at her and waited for her condition, but he got his answer when she rolled over and revealed her soaking lower lips. "OHHHHH." was what Spike said as he knew exactly what it would take to keep her silence. Spike then slowly crawled over to the hind legs of night goddess and then did a long draw of his tongue from the bottom to her clit. He earned a long, loud moan from Luna as he did this a few more times until he decided to try something new. So, he placed his lips on her clit and then proceeded to nibble on it, this got him even more moans from Luna as she started to squirm from the pleasure.

"Oh, yes Spike. Deeper." Luna said as she felt him suckle on her clit and continue on unbelievable pleasure from it. Spike smiled as he had just brought the Princess of Night beg him to continue his actions, but felt he needed to try something else. So, he lifted his mouth from her clit, lowered his mouth a few inches, and then dove his face into her soaked lips. Luna screamed in pleasure as she felt Spike worm his tongue into her depths and tickle her g-spot with every twist of his tongue. In just a few, pure pleasure moments Luna was at her limit and she screamed in over whelming pleasure as she squirted her mare juices all over Spikes face. He continued to tongue buck her for a few more minutes until she came down from her climax and then he removed his face from her mare-hood as he spoke.

"Is that enough for you to keep quite?" Spike asked as he looked at her still with her mare juices running down his face and chin. Luna looked at him for a few minutes and then said.

"Not yet, but you did earn something." she said as she levitated him to the head of the bed and then gently placed him onto one of the pillows. As she did that, she took notice on Spike's semi-hard dragon-hoods were already out of the sheath. "Oh, some pony liked licking me. Didn't they?" she said with a smile as she lowered her face towards his members and placed a kiss on the top one as her uncovered hooves massaged his lower one. Luna start to lick the tip while she continued to massage her lower member in between her front hooves. Spike was moaning loudly at the treatment his dragon-hood was getting, but he moaned even more as she took his whole top member into her mouth and down her throat as her hooves started to work fast as she felt Spike was getting closer to his first climax.

"L-Luna. I-I'm g-gonna c-cum..." Spike tried to warn her, but it was to late as he lost control and unleashed his dragon-seed all down her throat, and all over her hooves, chin, and upper body. After he finished cumming, Luna removed her mouth from his member and then she stood over him with his cum running down her front, which worried Spike as he said, "Oh, my, Celestia. Please Luna. I'm so sorry." Spike began to beg as he thought she would be made, but all he got was a smile.

"It's okay Spike. But we are still not done yet." she said with a smile as she laid down on her back on the bed and spread her leg for him. Spike smiled as he got between her hind legs and then lined up his members with both her holes, but before he could enter her she spoke up. "Wait, lets try both in my mare-hood" she said and this shocked Spike as he felt weird to even try that, but she was the princess. So, Spike did his best to line himself up with both his dragon-hoods to her Mare-hood. He then took a deep breath and then he proceeded to push forward. Both him and Luna winced as he started to inch their way into her, and after a few more moments, Spike was stock at five inches each inside of her.

"Alright, I thing that is as far as it can go." Luna said as started to feel uncomfortable and Spike nodded as he pulled out until just the heads were in and then he thrusted into her. They both moan out loud as he continued this over and over, and they both were getting lost in the pleasure as they got close to their climaxes. As he continued to thrust, Spike reached forward and began to squeeze her teats, which gave her even more pleasure and it was to much for her as she climaxed and this made Spike come close to loosing it.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum." Spike said as he got closer to his climax.

"P-Please, n-not in-inside." Luna said as she was not ready for motherhood, so Spike quickly puled out, and this sensation sent him over the edge and his seed purred all over Luna and the bed. After unleashing so much, Spike fell to his side and instantly fell a sleep. Luna panted from all this as she looked at the baby dragon with a smile on her face and then she looked down at herself with all that cum all over her. "Well, I guess I need to wash up before I raise the moon." she said to herself as she got off the bed, and had to stand still for a moment to keep her legs straight. As she did that, she noticed a photo on the floor. Confused, she levitated it up looked. And what she saw shocked her as she turned to the sleeping Spike and then got a puzzled look on her face.

* * *

"And that's what he knows." Celestia said to Cadence as she looked at her niece with a smile as they were on the balcony.

"OHHH, that's what I did wrong." she said as she blushing, but Celestia placed a hoof over her shoulder,

"Don't worry, you can get a second chance soon." she reinsured her with a caring smile and Cadence gave a smile back to Celestia, but this moment was broken by Luna.

"Cadence, could you leave us?" Luna asked as she hard a stern tone. Cadence just looked at her and then Celestia, and then she walked past Luna and shut the door.

"Sister, what is the matter? You look troubled." Celestia said as she looked at her little sister with a smile. Luna simply levitated the photo to Celestia's face. Once she laid her eyes on it, Celestia became blushed and began to sweat as Luna spoke.

"Could you explain this?" Luna asked as she showed Celestia the photo she found. It was a picture of Celestia with both her plot and mare-hood in clear view.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it and please review. It helps me become a better writer. Also, please remember to vote on my next fic on my pro-file.**


	3. A Rising Love

**Hello, here is the third chapter of Alicorn H****eat Wave. This is were the main pairing is revealed and then a little more. I hope you enjoy reading it and here we go.**

Chapter 3: A Rising Love.

The two royal sister stood there on the balcony as a long silence flowed over them. They looked into each others eyes as they were waiting for one to break the ice, and soon Luna spoke.

"Well, care to explain what is this lewd photo of yours doing in exist" Luna barked as she glared at her sister for letting something like that be taken of her, and she really wanted to know who this photo was suppose to be with and give them a good talking to. As she was glaring at her, Celestia refused to look at her sister as she turned away before she spoke.

"Please, don't push this." she said as there was visible blush on her cheeks as her sister was talking to her. She saw were she was coming, as she would be acting just like this if she found a photo of her in that same position she had found her in. As there was another moment of long silence, Luna spoke again in a more calm tone.

"So why did you give this to Shield Breaker?" she asked and watched as Celestia gave her a confused look as she responded.

"I didn't give that to Breaker." Celestia said in a puzzled tone as they stood there for a few more moment as the two stood there until Luna spoke.

"Wait, if it wasn't for Breaker. Then that means..." she trailed off as she realized to who the photo was met to be owned by and as she stood there for a minute or two, she then realized something even more shocking as she looked at her sister and asked, "Sister do...do you like Spike?" And in response, Celestia just nodded and then started to walk past her sister with her head lowed to almost touching the ground. As she walked past, she light spoke to her sister that ws almost out of hearing range.

"Could you please raise the sun in the morning." and with that, Celestia walked off into the castle to go sulk. As she watched her sister leave, Luna felt down for pressing the issue when she was told to stop but then she suddenly got mad at Spike as she spoke.

"I'll have a little talk with him." Luna said as she proceeded to lower the sun and then raised the moon. Once she was done, she walked into the castle as she was ready to talk to a certain dragon in the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cadence was waiting in the hall for her aunt as she wanted a few more points in mating. As she stood there, she noticed Celestia walking her way, so she got a big smile as she faced her and spoke.

"Hello, Celestia. May I asked for a ...few...more...Pointers." Cadence broke out the last part as she watche dthe sun princess walk past her in a sulking manner that worried the Princess of Love. And she got even more worried when she saw her turn with tears in her eyes as she spoke to her.

"I think you better find some pony else for pointers." Celestia said as she turned forward and continued down the hall heading to her chambers. After that statement, Cadence was shocked and worried as she felt something was wrong. So, she followed Celestia as she wanted to continue this talk.

* * *

Spike was fast asleep as he was getting his strength back form the long and intense mating session he had just had with Princess Luna. As he slumbered, his mind drew to an image he loved and soon his body showed his mind set as his members slowly began release them selves from his sheath but before he could real enjoy his dream, the door slammed open and in walked an upset Alicorn.

"Spike, wake up." yelled Princess Luna as she looked over the baby dragon that had made her sister hurt. The combination of both the door slamming and Luna yelling woke up the sleeping Spike as he fell to the floor. As Spike sat up and looked around until he saw a very upset Princesses Luna staring at him and this made him very nerves as he spoke.

"What's wrong? Princess Luna." Spike asked as he began to sweat from the stare she was giving him. After a few moments of silence, Luna levitated the photo towards him and laid it in his claw. As he stared nervously at the photo, she decided to speak.

"Care to explain why you have this photo?" Luna asked coldly as the dragon continued to sweat as he began to think of a way to explain.

"Well...it's...j-just...I...I...I..." Spike tried his hardest, but all the pressure was getting to him as all that came out was a little stuttering and this did not amuse Luna as she spoke.

"Well?" she said in a cold tone while she continued to stare at him while he was sweating and looking nervously as he took a deep breath, and then he spoke.

"S-she gave it to me last month." Spike said as he was still nervous from her and it did not help that her glare could match Fluttershy's stare.

"Why would she do that?" Luna asked as she was not buying it.

"S-She gave it to me t-to help me f-forget." Spike said as continued to look at her in a nervous wreck. Luna looked at at him with a more puzzled look on her face then anger now as she spoke.

"Forget what?" she asked as her stare lowered and as it did, so did Spike nervousness as he spoke again.

"To forget about R-Rarity's engagement to Big Mac." Spike said as that painful memory came back and he started to hurt again. Luna looked at him for a moment and then frowned as she felt bad for getting on to him like that.

"Spike, go to bed and I'll talk to you more in the morning." she said as let the dragon walk by, but before he left. He turned towards her and spoke.

"If it helps. I do like her more then I ever did Rarity." and with that, he left and Luna was in shocked for a moment, until a smile formed on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Celestia's chambers, Cadence looked at the large door and continued to try to get Celestia to let her in.

"Celestia, you need to talk." Cadence said as she looked worried.

"Please leave me Cadence." Celestia said from the other side of the door. Cadence thought about it and then took her stand as she spoke.

"I'm not leaving until we talk." she said as she took her stand and waited for a response, which she got from the door opening, revealing a crying Celestia who was laying on the back.

"Oh, my. What's wrong Celestia?" Cadence asked as she looked at her as she sat up in on the bed.

"I'm realizing that I may have lost my last chance for love." Celestia said as she looked out the window to the night sky.

"It's never to late for love. I mean, me and Shining Armor are in love." Cadence said with a smile as she tried to reinsure her down aunt. Celestia just looked at her for a moment until she finally responded.

"But he doesn't still have feelings for another." Celestia said as she fell to her side with a sad thud and just laid there. After a few minutes, Cadence decided to let her rest and she proceeded to leave the room. As she shut the door, Cadence had a worried look on her face as she thought of Celestia and her state of mind. After a couple of minutes of hard thinking, she decided that she needed help.

"I better look for Luna." and with that, she decided to walk down the hall, looking for the Princess of the Night.

* * *

Cadence continued to walk down the hall, looking for any sign of her other aunt as she need to talk to her about the state that Celestia was in. As she walked, her mind continued to repeat over and over as seeing her kind and loving aunt crying was shocking to her. While she was thinking, she didn't notice another pony was walking towards her and both hit head first. As she and the other pony shock their head, and then looked at the pony they bumped into and realized they were Luna and Cadence respectfully.

"I need you help." they both stated at the same, which made them both step back and they both said, "What do you need?" and once again they just stared at each other for a moment until Cadence spoke.

"What do you need my help for Luna?" Cadence asked as she smiled at her slight amusement at the scene.

"I need your help to get Spike and my sister together." Luna said with a worried look as Cadence gave her a confused look on her face.

"Wait, what? Spike and Celestia." Cadence said as s he was not sure how to take in the new news. As she thought about it, she realized that Spike must have been what Celestia met by 'Love some pony else.' As she thought, she realized something and then she started to chuckle a little.

"And what is so funny?" Luna asked as she was no sure what made this whole problem funny.

"Imagine Twilight's face when she finds out." Cadence said and as Luna did, she smiled and both began to chuckle at what Twilight's face would look like when she found out about her teacher and her best friend.

"I'll have to be there when it happens." Luna said as the two continued to chuckle for a few more minutes and then they collected them selves as Cadence spoke.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked as she was not sure of what to do about this.

"I'm not sure. I need you to go talk to Spike to get a little more info on it." Luna said with a smile.

"Me? Why not you?" Cadence asked as she looked at her with a confused look.

"Well, I kind a lost my temper and scared the buck out of him." Luna said with a sheepish smile as she look embarrass and Cadence just shock her head as she walked by and spoke.

"Alright, but we really need to work on your talking skills." Cadence said as she walked down the hall and headed towards Spike bed chamber.

* * *

Spike laid in his large bed of his spare room trembling as he was not sure if Luna was done with her questions. It wasn't her he was scared of but more then the answers for he was not sure were he stood on the issue. As he laid there, he heard a knock to the door.

"Please Luna, I don't want to talk anymore tonight." Spike said as he hoped to get more time to think it over, but the voice that came surprised him.

"Spike it's me." the voice of Cadence said as she pushed the door open and entered the room. Spike sat up with a smile on his face as he saw the Princess of Love in his room for he need some advise.

"Oh, good. I need to talk to some pony." Spike said as he watched her walk over to him and sit down next to him. As she did, she gave him a kind smile as she spoke.

"Sure Spike. My ears are all was open for you." she said in a comforting tone as she looked at him. Spike gulped as he felt nerves to talk to her about this, but he need to so he spoke.

"I-I'm not sure what I should lesson to my heart or brain." Spike said as he looked down at his dangling feet and wondered what she was going to say.

"What's your brain saying?" Cadence asked as she looked at him with a smile. Spike looked up at her as he spoke.

"Well, ever since Rarity was engaged with Big Mac, I've been down and sulking. And when Celestia was willing to give me that photo to help me get over her. I-I-I started to feel like maybe she was it, but that would ruin everything." Spike said as he placed his head in his claws.

"And why is that?" Cadence said as she looked down at him still smiling as she tried to think of a way to help him.

"if she doesn't feel the same then not only will I get my heart break. But I'll ruin my and Twilights relationship for she will see me as nothing more then a freak for thinking I could be with such a beauty as Celestia and make me leave for good." Spike said as he laid down on the bed and curled up in the fetal position. Cadence looked at him for a few moments as he closed his eyes. She looked worried at him as she wanted to comfort him, but knew only one ponies embrace would help him. SO, she got up and started to walk towards the door, but not until she looks back at him and whispered.

"Don't worry Spike. I'm here to help." she said as she left the room and headed to the balcony. As she walked down the hall, her mind started to form a plan as to get them together. Soon, she was at the balcony were Luna was standing as she waited for her niece. As she stepped out onto the balcony, Luna turned towards her and spoke.

"What did you learn? she asked as she looked worried. Cadence stared at her for a moment or two until she answered.

"We have a heart-broken dragon and pony that need us if they want to be happy." Cadence said as she looked at her aunt with a look of worry for her family.

"And how should we do that?" Luna asked as she to was worried for her friend and sister. Cadence looked at her for a moment until she spoke with a smile.

"I got an idea." she said as she and Luna started to talk about what should happen to help the to heart-broken creatures.

* * *

For the rest of the night and for most of the morning, Celestia was confined to her room as was Spike, which worried the staff as they were not sure what had happened to they beloved Sun Princess. Some wanted to enter and see if they could help, but Luna told them to keep out until she said so. Luna herself had spent most of her day with Cadence in a meeting that they kept secret form every pony except the staff that set the table and the chefs where both crews were sworn to secrecy. Soon, five o'clock came around and Cadence and Luna sat their plan into action.

"Are you sure this will work Cadence?" Luna asked as she was not sure and was worried that this might hurt her sister even more.

"Yes, I know it will." Cadence said as she smile to reinsure Luna, but she her self was not one hundred percent sure if it would. but they had to try something. So, the two princesses turned away from each other in the hall and then proceeded down the hall to the rooms of the hurt princess and dragon respectfully.

* * *

Spike was sitting on his bed as he thought over what had happened the last few days and was starting get upset over it, but his anger was stopped in it tracks as their was a knock at the door.

"Spike, it's dinner time." the voice was from Cadence, which was sweet and calm. Spike looked at the door for a moment until he finally responded.

"I'm not hungry." Spike said, but as if to tell him and her it was a lie. His stomach went crazy and growled out loud as if it was angry. Spike blushed as he looked at the door and then he heard a slight chuckle come from the other side.

"Well, I guess some one else disagrees. Come on Spike." she said in a stern, but still kind tone.

"Fine." Spike said as he got up and walked to the door, and then he opened it to see her smiling face.

"Well, I think we need something else." she said as her horn glowed for a moment and then Spike was in a nice tux. Which confused him.

"Why do I have wear this?" Spike asked as he looked at her, which got him a smile.

"You'll see. I have to something real quick. I'll see you there." she said as she turned and walked down the room. Spike looked even more confuse, but he didn't argue as he turned the other way and proceed to the dinning room.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Luna was in the middle of trying to convenes Celestia to appear at dinner but it was not going well.

"Please sister, you need to eat something." Luna pleaded as she started to really worry about her sister and her health as she had not eaten all day, and for Alicorns that could be dangers with they high magic.

"I'm not really hungry." Celestia said as she tried to get her little sister to leave her alone, but it was no use as Luna's horn began to glow and then the door was pulled open. Once she was inside the room, she was in shock as she looked at her sister. The regal Alicorn's mane was matted and her eyes were heavy dark from a lot of crying. Luna stared at for a few good five minutes, until she shock her head and then made her horn glow again as she stepped forward into the room as she spoke.

"Oh, no. Your being saw like this." she said as she began to use her magic to fix her sister up, and soon Celestia's mane and eyes were back to normal. As Luna looked her over, she smiled at the job she did and then she proceeded to force Celestia out of bed. "Come on, you'll feel better after dinner." she said as she forced out the door and started to push her down the hall, as Celestia fought for a while until she gave in to younger sibling's demands and continued down the hall as Luna spoke again, "I have to lower the sun and raise the moon. I'll be in later." And with that, Celestia walked on to the dinning room.

* * *

After a few more minutes, she was at one of the doors to the dinning room. As Celestia looked at the door, she sighed as she considered just to go back to her room and lie to her sister that she ate. That is until she saw the door open and out walked Spike in a tux with a smile across her face. Celestia was speechless as she saw him in his formal clothing and how cute he looked in it, but then she saw the dinning room table had a white table cloth with lit candles and a spray out of lots of food.

"W-what is this?" Celestia asked as she could not help but feel that this was a set up by some pony. Then she notice Spike offer her his claw as he spoke.

"I think the Princess of Love and the Moon help me figure it out." Spike said as he looked up at her with a smile, which she returned and gave him her hoof as he lead her into the room. As the two walked to the table, Spike let go of her hoof so he could pull her chair out. This jester made the sun princess blush as she excepted it and took the seat. After helping her sit, Spike ran around the table and took his seat across, and then the two started to eat and do some small talk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cadence and Luna were standing on a balcony with a telescope as Luna lowered the sun and raised the moon. As the she did her job, she turned towards Cadence and spoke.

"Are you sure this will work?" Luna asked as she was not sure if their plan would work. Cadence thought for a moment and then walked over to the telescope. She peered into the eye piece and saw the two laughing and talking. She then pulled away with a smile on her face as she turned to Luna and spoke.

"Oh, yeah take a look" Cadence said as she stepped aside and let Luna look through it. As she looked, she then look away with a puzzled look on her face a she spoke.

"Their gone." she said, and then Cadence looked in to the eye piece and saw that Luna was right as the room was empty. Cadence then pulled away and the two Princess looked at each other, and then smiled as the hoofed five each other.

* * *

A magical force began to build up in Celestia's bed chambers and it continued to build until the it was released and revealed Spike on Celestia's back. As the young dragon collect him self form the sudden teleportation, once he did he looked at the Alicorn he was riding and spoke.

"Are you sure we were being watched?" Spike asked as he looked at her with a puzzled look. She turned her head back to look at him with her lite violet and smiled as spoke.

"Yes, I was a hundred percent sure some pony. Or ponies were watch us at dinner." she said as she stood there for a moment enjoying Spike on her back and suddenly envied Twilight Sparkle for getting to feel this when ever she wanted. Then she was brought back from her thoughts as she hear Spike talk.

"Then it's a good thing we are alone now." he said as he had a sly smile, which made her smile bigger as she had a feeling of what he was getting at as she asked.

"What do you,..." Celestia was cut of by Spike placing his front claws gently on her cheeks and pulled her face forward a little until their lips met in the middle. She was shocked for a moment, but soon got into the kissing as she felt Spike's snake like tongue lick her lips, asking to gain entre which she happily allowed. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to worm it's way into her mouth, and as it did, she could taste the gems he ate and could tell why he loved them so much. The two continued their make-out session, Spike drew his claws through her mane and Celestia fought her neck muscles that want her to turn her head back straight but she felt to good to care what her body was telling her. Soon, they pulled away for a life giving breath and as the two breathed heavily they each had a smile. Then suddenly, Spike was lifted up off Celestia's back and then placed on her large, king sized bed.

"Well, what are you planning?" Spike said with a grin as he watched the Alicorn of his dreams loom over him for a few seconds until she learned forward and plant a passionate kiss on him. Spike took the cue as eh place his claws back into her mane and swirled it around as he continue to make out with her. As they were kissing, Celestia lifted her right hoof and it right on top of the two scales that hid his dragon-hood, and she gently rubbed the area which gained loud moan from her as Spike felt the pleasure come from the action. She continued to rub and make-out with Spike for a few more minutes until both his members were out in view, so she broke the kiss, leaving with a trail of saliva, and then she licked her lips as she spoke to Spike.

"I ate my dinner, now time for desert." she said as she lowered her mouth towards his members and then placed a lick at the very tip of the top one and then she did the same to the bottom one. She continued this a few times until she stopped and then lowered her mouth on to the lower one. She took the whole length into her mouth and then started to bob her head as she swirled her tongue as she did so, and while she was sucking on it, she moved her nose slightly so she was rubbing it form the base to the tip while she was sucking the other. Spike was moaning loudly as she watched her do her magic and he could not imagine what else she could do with her years. Soon, the pressure building in his dragon-hoods were to much and he yelled.

"C-Celestia, I-I-I-I'm g-gonna c-cum." Spike warned, yet it didn't stop her as she continued to do what she was doing until she heard him moan louder and then released his dragon seed. As he filled her mouth with his cum, she was also showered as his top cock sprayed cum all over her face and mane. As her mouth was filling, she had to swallow twice and she still had a mouth full, which she happily swallowed. After she did that, she lifted her self up and looked at Spike as his cum was all over her face and mane. She looked down at the panting dragon and smiled as she laid on top of him and then plant a kiss on his lips. Spike could taste his own cum on her mouth, but he didn't stop her kissing him as he kissed her back a few times until he pushed her off of him and got off the bed.

"Now what are you planning?" Celestia asked seductively as she watched him sneak behind her and then came face to face with her lower area. Spike looked at the soaked lips of her mare-hood, which made him lick his lips as he stepped forward and dived right in. Celestia moaned out loud as she felt his tongue wiggle inside of her and then she felt him slip a claw inside, and this made her moan even louder as he tickled her insides with his claws. She was getting closer and closer, when she felt him remove his claw from her mare-hood only to feel him slowly insert it into her plot hole. This action was to much as she felt her climax hit and then she unleashed her juice all over Spike face and mouth. He pulled away from as he slipped his claw from her plot and proceeded to lick off her juice as he smiled at her when he spoke.

"I just wanted my desert, too." and once he said that, he got back up on the bed and then two began to kiss, tasting their own juices on each others breath. After a few more minutes of making-out, Spike's members were fully erect and ready to go. So, he had Celestia lay on her back with her legs spread, and then he climbed up and began to line up both his members with both hole until Celestia spoke up.

"No, I want both of them inside of my mare-hood." she said with a smile and this made Spike smile back as he did what she asked. He lined them both up with her mare-hood and then pushed them forward, and into her. Both moaned as he entered her and slowly pushed them deeper until they reached halfway inside. Spike then started to pulled out, but just then Celestia spoek again, "P-please. Go deeper." The statement shocked Spike as he spoke.

"B-but Celestia that could." Spiek said in a worried tone, but was silenced by a hoof and a warming smile.

"I'm an Alicorn, I can handle it. I want to make sure that only you can satisfy me again." she said still with her smile on her face, and this made Spike agree to her demand. So, he slowly pulled out until his tips were just in and then he pushed them both into her, and this time they went in a little deeper into her. Celestia winced at the feeling of her being stretched out, but then felt eminence pleasure washed over as Spike continued to pull almost all the way out and then forced it back in, inching his member into her. He continued this a few more times, with the pleasure building in both of them and then he pulled out all the way. He looked down at her with a slight smile as he held onto her hip and then pushed them all the way into her, and the tips pushed into her cervix. The Pleaseure from this made her moan out loud as she hit her second climax of the night, and the act of her inner walls squeezing his members was to much for Spike.

"Celestia, here it comes." he said as he hugged her hips and unleashed his potent seed deep into her womb. As he was cumming, Celestia learn forward and then locked the two in another passionate kiss as they enjoyed the sensation of their mating. Soon, their climaxes subsided and Spike fell onto his rump. He laid there for a moment until he felt a weak magic form over him and he was levitated towards Celestia as she laid next to her. As he laid on the soft bed, he felt her throw her front legs over him and then he turned to see her smiling at him. "We should really thank Luna and Cadence." Spike said as he looked at her with a smile as she spoke.

"We will, we will." she said as she planted another kiss on his lips before the two fell into sweet and deep slumber as they felt each other into the warm night.

* * *

**Well, that was it. Sorry it took so long, but it became much longer then I ever planned. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. And I feel I should tell you reader that the next chapter will have semi-incest. and the next fic will be revealed.**


	4. A King's Reward

**Well, this is the end of the Alicorn Heat Wave. I hope you enjoyed it and the results of the next fic will be revealed at the end. So, please read and enjoy.**

Chapter 4: A King's Reward.

It was early in the morning as the sun was just barely leaving the mountain tops and the moon still dominated the sky. Inside the room that belonged to the Sun Princess, she was cuddled up under the covers next to a young dragon named Spike. The two laid in each others legs/arms and felt the warmth of the others company. As the sun continue to slowly rise, some of the light shone right on top of Celestia's face and this made her begin to stir. Soon, the Sun Princess was awake and yawning as she sat, and began to stretch as she sat in her bed. As she sat there, wrapping her tiered eyes, she turned and gazed upon a sleeping Spike under the cover they had shared mere seconds ago.

"Hmmm, he's even more tasty when he's sleeping." she said as she stared at the little dragon that stole her hear. After a few minutes of staring, she got up and then proceeded to the door. But before she left, she turned and looked at him for a few moments until she said to her self, "Soon, we will finish what we started." And with that, she left the room to set her plan in motion.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Cadence and Luna were trying to raise the sun and lower the moon respectively. As the two ALicorns tried to do their jobs, they were both tiered and could barely use their magic.

"Stallion, this is hard. How did Celestia do this for a thousand years?" Cadence asked as she tried with all her might to do it, but could still barely do it. As she tried, she heard hoof steps and then heard a voice speak to her.

"It takes years of practice." the voice made her and Luna turn to see a smiling Celestia. The two Alicorns were shocked as they looked at the Sun Princess with confused looks, for they were not expecting her to be up at this time. After a few more moments, Celestia's horn began to glow and helped Cadence raise the sun up to the sky, soon after, Luna spoke.

"Dear sister, we did not expect you to be awake at this time." Luna said with a smile as she liked seeing her older sister being herself and was not acting gloomy. Celestia turned to her sister with a smile as she spoke again.

"Well, I do need to do some things before tonight." she said with a smile, which confused both Luna and Cadence until she added, "But first I need to talk to you two about what you did." This statement scared the two Ailcorns as they looked nervously at each other and then back to Celestia both with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Cadence asked as she started to sweat a lot as she was not sure what was going on.

"Well, you two tricked me and Spike to go into the room in a ploy to get us together." Celestia said in a strict tone and this made both Alicorns look even more nerves and sweat bullets as they were not sure why their plan did not work, as they thought it would. The two looked even more nerves as Celestia's magic formed over them and pulled them towards her, and as they got close, she wrapped her front hooves over them and embraced them in a tender hug. "Thank you, me and Spike are so happy, and he wanted to thank you two. But I think I have a better way to thank you two." she said as she let them go and started to head towards the door, but before she was in the doorway, she turned and said, "But first, I need to go to the Everfree Forest." and with that, she was gone and left the other two confused about what had just happened and why she had to go there.

* * *

Five minutes later, Celestia's carriage landed in the middle of the Everfree Forest. As it touched down, her guard slowly looked around as their uneasiness was not hidden nor unwanted for here there were. Celestia calmly walked off the stand and walked a few feet until she came to a hut. She smiled at she walked over to it and then knocked gently. After a minute or two, a certain Mohawk zebra with pierced ears and rings around her neck.

"Ah, if it isn't the Princess of the Sun, I'm sure your here for some fun." Zecora said as she looked up at the towering Alicorn with a smile.

"Yes, I am. Do you have those potions I asked for?" Celestia asked as she was ready to continue her plan. Zecora smiled as she reached behind the door and pulled out two bags.

"Here you go, I'm sure he'd not say no." Zecora said as she hoofed it to Celestia. Who took it and then handed her her a large back of bits as payment for her help. After Zecora took the bag, she waved good by to the princess as she shut the door with a yarn. After getting what she came for, she walked back to her carriage and then her guard happily took off out of the damned forest, and onward to the safety of Cantorlot.

* * *

Back at the castle, Cadence and Luna were standing in the throne room waiting for Celestia to return. As they waited, the two were very nerve as they did not know what Celestia was up to or why she had to go to the Everfree Forest.

"What do you think she's doing?" Cadence asked as she was not sure what her aunt had up her sleeve.

"I don't know, She never acted like this before as I known." Luna said as she looked at Cadence, when the large doors opened revealing Celestia with a big smile on her face..

"Please leave us." she said to the guards, which saluted and walked out of the room, leaving the three Alicorn alone. As soon as the door shut, Celestia started to walk towards them and only then did they notice two bag on her side.

"What's in the bags?" Luna asked as she was not sure what her sister was planning. Celestia smiled as she slowly placed them on the floor and then opened them. In side one had a red potion and a green one, while the other had a blue one. This left the two confused as they looked at it for a second until Cadence asked.

"What are those things?" she asked as she was not so sure about the potions, but when she turned to Celestia, she felt reinsured with her warm smile.

"Simple, these were for me to get my ultimate wish come true." Celestia said in a dreamy tone as she signed happily.

"And, what will that be? Dear sister." Luna asked as she was happy to hear her sister being happy and getting a wish, but she really wanted to know what that wish was.

"To be a mother." Celestia said as she blushed a little while getting stares from her sister and niece, as they were shocked but at the same time happy for her. As they stood there for a few more minutes, Cadence looked at the potions and then she spoke up.

"Okay, but how are these going to help you become a mother?" she asked as she looked at them for a few more moments and then Celestia spoke.

"The red one allows me to except any ponies, or dragon's seed and the blue will make me go into the height of my heat cycle." she explained as she looked at her to fellow Alicorns who were both confused.

"Wait, so you mean Spike would be the father of the foal? But what if he didn't share the same feeling as you did to him?" Luna asked as she was not sure what to make of what her older sister had said.

"That's was what the green on was for. If drank and then impregnated, it will hide any trace of the father. SO, it will look one hundred percent pony but with dragon blood." Celestia said still with her smile as she looks from her potions to the other Alicorns and then said, "Would you two like to join me with this. There's more then enough for three doses of all of them." she said with a smile as she got confused looks from both of them as they looked at each other and then back at her as the thought it through.

* * *

Spike was still fast a sleep in the bed he had shared with Celestia, and as he laid there, his mind couldn't help but wonder to the lovely bodies he had the privilege to have the last few days. As his mind continued to play the actions he had done with the princesses, his claws began to wonder down his body and began to rob his lower scales that hid his members. As his dream fantasy continued, he continued to rub his scale area until his members were freed. As soon as they were released, he grabbed the top one and began to stoke while he had a big smile on his face as the pleasure began to build. As the pleasure build, he began to moan the princesses as he was getting close to climax, that is until a voice surprised him.

"Oh, what a naughty dragon we have here." Spike eyes shot open as the voice he remembered so well, it belonged to the pony that was crying his name just hours ago. As he looked around, he saw she was not alone as he had Celestia laying next to his left side, Luna laying on his right side, and then Cadence laying by his feet. Each looked at him with a sly smile that worried him and aroused him at the same time. As he looked at the three Alicorns, his face turned redder then Big Mac and he swallowed hard as he tried to explain him self.

"I,...um...well...you see..." Spike tried to talk but he could not get his mind straight, and then he got a shock when Celestia pressed her lips to his and proceeded to make-out with him as her tongue forced it's way into his mouth. Spike was shocked for a moment, but then he got into it and he then began to run his claws through her mane. As the two continue to make out, Luna crawled down the bed and got right next to Cadence. She then used her magic to remove the covers and then the two were face to face with his ten inch dragon-hoods.

"Let's not let her have all the fun." Luna said as she and Cadence lowered there face, and then proceeded to place kisses on his two other heads. Luna then took to whole top one in on go as Cadence swirled her tongue around to tip and then took it into her mouth as well. Spike moaned into Celestia's mouth as he felt the other two continue there double blowjobs, and soon the pleasure was becoming to much for Spike as he moaned out loud and then released his seed into both of their mouth to the brim. The two swallowed twice until they were left with a mouth full. Cadence then proceeded to swallow the last of hers, but before Luna could, Celestia pulled away from Spike and looked at her.

"Now, don't be selfish sister." Celestia said as she moved towards Luna, and then placed a kiss on her younger sisters lips. This shocked all three of them as that was something no pony was expecting. Celestia then began to suck out some of the seed from her sisters mouth until she had about half, she then pulled away, and they both swallowed it down. After that, there was a long silence until Spike spoke.

"Please for give me for saying this, but that was HOT!" he said as he smiled at the two sister that had just shared a kiss and his cum. The two sisters looked at each other and then turned towards him both with a smile, as did Cadence. Soon, Cadence and Luna came back up to him with sly smiles as they sat up, and then they both lined up one of his dragon-hoods with their lower lips. Luna took the top one while Cadence had the lower one, and the two held each other as they took the members into them. All three let out moans as the two Alicorn's continued to ride him, and as Spike was enjoying him self, he felt something moist touch his cheek and as he turned he saw the soaked lower lips of Celestia.

"Mind helping me out?" she asked in a seductive tone and he simply nodded, so she set her self carefully, as she did not want to hurt him, and once she was in passion, Spike placed his face on her lips as he started to suckle her clit. She mound out loud as she felt the pure pleasure he was giving her, and the other two were also in pure pleasure as the road his members even faster. The three continued to moan as they pleasure was building up higher and higher until it was to much.

"SPIKE!" the three yelled at the same time as they reached their peaks. Celestia unleashed a flood of her juices all over his face, meanwhile Luna and Cadence both came hard, and their combine inner muscles squeezing his member was to much as Spike unleashed inside them. The two moaned louder as they felt his seed flood into them and they just stayed there for a minute or two until their subsided, and then they lifted them selves up and watched as the mixed of their juices combined with his seed leaked out of them. The two turned to other Alicorn, who had lifted herself off of him and was laying next to him. She looked at them and they smiled, so Celestia got up and position herself so that both of his members entered her lower lips. Soon, she sunk down with both of them all the way inside her again and then she proceeded to ride them as the other two started to make-out with Spike. As Cadence planted a passionate kiss on his lip and their tongues wrestled, Luna was sucking on his neck, leaving a line of hickeys all over his neck. This continued for a few more minutes until Cadence broke the kiss, and then Luna pulled his face over and then proceeded to make-out with him while Cadence began to plant hickeys all over the left side of his neck. The three continue this for a few more moments until Celestia let out a loud cry of pleasure as she buried both his members deep into her and then she felt him unleash a flood of seed straight into her womb. Celestia bounced a few more times until she finally gave and she collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. As the four laid there in the bed, Spike couldn't help but feel happy as he felt the three lovely mares lay next to him.

"Oh, this is my best day ever." Spike said as he just laid there and enjoyed what just happen.

"Oh, this is just the beginning." Celestia said with a sly smile as she learned forward and plant a kiss on his lips while the other to restarted on their hickeys. And that was Spike's day, sucking, kissing, or bucking the three Alicorn princesses until all four were to tied to move and they rested for a little while, and then they restarted the mating session.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

The next morning, Cadence returned to the Crystal Empire and husband, Shining Armor. Spike also returned to Ponyville, promising not to tell any pony about the fun they all had. But three months later, he was shocked to learn that all the of them were with foal. Both Celestia and Luna admitted that Spike was the father, which shocked every pony, especially Twilight Sparkle. While Cadence said it was Armor's, but no pony knows but her the truth. Now, Not every pony liked the fact that their beloved princess was 'violated' by a dragon, but he still loved them and was going to be there for his foals and his woman.

* * *

**Alright, that was it. I hoped you liked it and I know it is a little shorter then the others, but both I felt the last one was long enough. The next one is,...Rainbow Dash/Spike. Now, that will be the last one from the original polls. The next poll will have six NEW idea's. Now, I'm not going to give up on the other ideas, I just wanted to try other ideas.**


End file.
